fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo
Diablo is a series of action-rpg video games created by Blizzard Entertainment, characterized by its randomized dungeons. The in the fantasy world of Sanctuary, the series tells about the battles of the humans, occasionally aided by the angels of the High Heavens, against the demons of the Burning Hells, led by Diablo, Lord of Terror. Video games The games and their expansions are: *''Diablo'' (December 31, 1996) for PC and Mac. Also released in March 1998 for PlayStation. **''Diablo: Hellfire'' (November 24, 1997). An official explansion produced by Sierra, its events are considered non-canon to the main storyline. *''Diablo II'' (June 29, 2000) for PC and Mac. **''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' (June 27, 2001) *''Diablo III'' (May 15, 2012) for PC and Mac. Also released on September 3, 2013 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. **''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' (March 25, 2014). First expansion pack, released for PC and Mac. ***''Diablo III: Ultimate Evil Edition'' (August 19, 2014), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. New console version of the game, including all content from the base game and from Reaper of Souls. **''Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer'' (June 27, 2017). Second expansion pack, released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. ***''Diablo III: Eternal Collection'' (June 27, 2017), PlayStation 4, Xbox One. Boundle including all content from the base game and both expansions. A Nintendo Switch version was also released on November 2, 2018 including some exclusive content. *''Diablo Immortal'' (TBA), iOS, Android. Set between Diablo II: Lord of Destruction and Diablo III. *''Diablo IV'' (TBA), PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4. Pen and Paper RPG *''Dungeons & Dragons: Diablo II Edition'' (May 1, 2000). A "fast-play game" version called The Bloodstone Tomb was released in 1999 as promotion. The game received expansions: **''Diablo II: The Awakening'' (2000) **''Diablo II: Diablerie'' (December 1, 2000) **''Diablo II: To Hell and Back'' (March 1, 2001). It received an additional dungeon: ***''The Secret Cow Level'' (2001) available at the Wizards of the Coast site. Publications Novels Various novels were published in the Diablo series, usually telling side stories or exploring events that were previously only briefly mentioned in the games, such as the Sin War. *''Diablo: Demonsbane'' (October 31, 2000), e-book by Robert B. Marks. *''Diablo #1: Legacy of Blood'' (May 1, 2001) by Richard A. Knaak. *''Diablo #2: The Black Road'' (April 2, 2002) by Mel Odom. *''Diablo #3: The Kingdom of Shadow'' (August 1, 2002) by Richard A. Knaak. *''Diablo: Moon of the Spider'' (January 1, 2006) by Richard A. Knaak. *''Diablo - The Sin War'' by Richard A. Knaak, consisting in three novels: **''Book One: Birthright'' (October 1, 2006) **''Book Two: Scales of the Serpent'' (March 27, 2007) **''Book Three: The Veiled Prophet'' (September 25, 2007) *''Diablo III: The Order'' (May 15, 2012) by Nate Kenyon. *''Diablo III: Heroes Rise, Darkness Falls'' (November 27, 2012), a collection of five short stories previously published on Blizzard Entertainment's site (Hatred and Discipline, Wayfarer, Unyielding, Firefly, Doubtwalker), along with two new ones (Theater Macabre: The Dark Exile and The Hunger). *''Diablo III: Storm of Light'' (February 27, 2014) by Nate Keyton. Serving as a tie-in with Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. *''Diablo III: Morbed'' (April 21, 2014) by Micky Neilson. The first four novels were collected in Diablo Archive, published on July 8, 2008. Additional short stories were released exclusively on Blizzard Entertainment's site. Comics *''Diablo: Tales of Sanctuary'' (November 9, 2001). A single volume comic book published by Black Horse Comics and including three original stories. *''Diablo III - Sword of Justice'' (January 1, 2012 - August 29, 2012). A five issue miniseries set before the events of Diablo III. A paperback graphic novel collection of the series was released on July 9, 2013. *''The Chosen'' (July 3, 2017). A short story published on Blizzard Entertainment's site to promote the release of Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer. Others Three sourcebooks were published in the Diablo series. These include informations on elements from the games' universe and are presented as being written by fictional characters: *''Diablo III: Book of Cain'' (December 13, 2011) *''Diablo III: Book of Tyrael'' (October 22, 2013) *''Diablo: Book of Adria - A Diablo Bestiary'' (December 4, 2018) pre-released at BlizzCon 2018, on November 2, 2018. Merchandise Various Diablo-themed promotional items were released, including: *''Diablo II - Epic Action Figures Collection 2'' (2000), a series of 3 action figures (Barbarian, The Unraveler, Diablo) *''Diablo - Series One'' (2004), a series of 3 action figures (Baal's Minion of Destruction, The Nefarious Necromancer, The Corrupt Rogue). *''Diablo III - Overthrown'' (2009), a limited edition 18-inch statue of the Barbarian standing on Diablo's skull by Sideshow Collectibles, coming in two variants: one without a helmet (750 produced), and one with an interchangeable helmeted head and a different base (400 produced). *''Diablo III - Lord of Terror'' (March 2014), a single Diablo action figure by Neca. *''Diablo III - Shadow of Diablo'' (September 2014), a blue recolor of the Diablo action figure by Neca. *''Diablo Chess Set - Demons & Angels'' (November 7, 2014) *''Diablo - Loot Goblin amiibo'' (December 21, 2018), a single amiibo compatible with the Nintendo Switch version of Diablo III: Eternal Collection. Links to other series Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Series Category:Video games